nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rainsplash987/Archive 4
Hey Rainy! I have an idea for a comic for the Nightly. Do ya want me to draw it, or are there any conditions, or...? XD Also, are you gonna be finished my siggie soon? [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 23:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Darkeh, that's so funny! :P By the way, how long does it take to make a signature? DID YOU APPROVE MY CAT? ---- Did you approve my kittypet, Chester? ~~Creekstone12~~ (sorry if this is on the top of the talk page) Hey Hi Rainy! I want my siggie to be in ice blue letters saying:I'm too sexy for my pelt! Spottedstar02 (talk) 01:14, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Signature. Hey, can my signature be in white and blue letters, saying: "Kaiba is best, and so am I."? how about today?Cynderheart (talk) 14:30, May 23, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart RAINY! I wanted to make Stormstar on some warrior cat maker games. :3 {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 09:36, May 24, 2013 (UTC) (Yes, I know my siggie is awfull, because I dunno how to do all those links and coding. : 3) Signature. I have a question about the signatures. How long does it take to make a signature? Rhi-Yalo (talk) 15:29, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Been busy... I understand, Rainy. I forgive you. :) Busy? Same here. It's just that I've been waiting paitently for my signature... Anyway, I've been busy as well. Say! Why don't you come to the chat room? Rhi-Yalo (talk) 20:21, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Lol. It's not out yet I am just so lazy so I didn't want to wait another two weeks to make a new siggie xD User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 20:25, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I love your siggie! Just thought I should let you know that xD User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 20:56, May 24, 2013 (UTC) What anon????? Sorry I haven't been here, my computer broke. And I might leave....but idk yet. Has Arti said anything about my block from WFW?:(-Silver Siggie matters... help please? Hi Rainy! I was wondering if you could make me a siggie. I don't mind what color it is, but I'd like it to say, "Covered in flame, I make the iced spirit melt." I would do it myself, but your the best siggie maker as #1, and for #2, I dunno how to make my own. :3 I hope you have the time to do these things. I highly appreciate it! Thanks SOOOOO much! BCEngine (talk) 02:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin. O_O Can I be an admin? Or is there to many? Rhi-Yalo (talk) 11:35, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi rainy! It me, Sunfur. I just wanted to know if there isn't a medince apperntice, because Firekit is six now, and I want her to be a medince cat, Thanks!Queen Sunfur (talk) 13:27, May 25, 2013 (UTC)Queen Sunfur Signature 3. Hey, Rainy, is my signature done yet? If not, I'll tell you this: "Kaiba is Best," should be in blue, and "And so am I." should be in white. Okay? Rhi-Yalo (talk) 17:04, May 26, 2013 (UTC) My SIGGIE :P Hey, Rainy! Is my SIGGIE ready? Rhi-Yalo Hey, Rainy? I was wondering if you could open up a spot for Darkkit... Rhi's been really helpful, and I think she deserves that poistion. [[User:Mistybird|'''I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Chat Rainy, get on Chat. Ninja's on :3 Sorry for nagging [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 23:26, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey... siggie? Hi Rainy... sorry if I'm pushing, but is my siggie ready? I know your busy, I am too. It's almost the end of the school year and we are REALLY close to June! I've barely gotten all my weekend homework done. Thanks a buch! BCEngine (talk) 01:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) The description is..... Hey It's ok about the siggie thing. Here is the description: It will say, "With eyes of fire, I melt the frozen soul." And the colors I don't really mind what you use. Thanks again! BCEngine (talk) 01:57, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to say thanks for putting Gingerstripe in the warriors section. :3 I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 11:33, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Rainy, thanks again for my signature! It's awesome! [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'''Kaiba is best]][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] It's a poll who I use on de quest. You need decide who Dawnpaw gets before cuz it'll effect. [[User:Mistybird|'''I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH *huggles* thank you a LOT for my siggie! it is awesome! With eyes of fire, I melt the frozen soul (talk) 22:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Elo! Hey Rainy! Want to be an admi on my Warriors Songifc Wiki? [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 15:06, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Admin rights On Moonclan this guy messaged me that he's leaving and that I could take his place as an admin. But I had to ask you first. So... can I? Sorry if I'm buggin you alot Admin matters Yes, on moonclan. Check on my talk page there just to be sure. Hi Hi Rainy,I'm just checcking out my new siggie that I made my self Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 20:45, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Has decided suddenly to add a new section cause she's that much cooler than anyone else who has left a message on this talk page Hey Wainy, so I was looking through some blogs and forums today and I just wanted you to know I'm really so proud of you for being such a wonderful and dedicated admin and everyone on here really needs to appreicate everything you do. I know I do, and I just wanted you to know how proud Roo is of the girl who has always been jealous of her 'cause of Mr.Kuso :) Srsly though, Im really proud of you and I feel really bad for leaving you but at least the wiki is in good hands. Moon would have really been so proud. And if any user is ever giving you any kind of crap you just tell me and I will knock some sense into their sorry asses. K? We should really chat sometime-I need someone to fangirl over Carly Rae Jepsen with now that I'm officially a fan, it always sucks when you are new to a fandom and you have no one to fangirl with xD And cause you so amazing just da way you arreeee :D Anyways, I love you, but you already knew that, right? Haha I guess this was a pointless message but I was a little bored and I going through your blogs I realized how overwhelmed you may be. Tell me if dere's anything I can do to help ya, hun :) ~ '''Robo Talk Blog ~__--_____loves youuuuuu You like the german flag in my siggie, yes? Haha yes you do :) Speaking of Germany btw we lost in a friendly against the U.S. 4-3 today because Ter-Stegen made an own goal, the little derp. We were missing all of our star players for club business though, but I'll allow you to be proud of the U.S. 'cause I feel like being nice since I'm in a really 'loveloveloveloveloveloverainy' mood at the moment xD RAINY I'MMA RAGE AT CHU Y U NO TELL ME BLUEKIT WAS BEING APPRENTICED D: ~Tangle Hi Rainy. Im sorry Im bugging you, but I wanted to apolgize for my stupidness eailer. I was mad. Anyway, I need to warn you. Remember MoonShinewahtever? She threanted me that she was coming to WFW to "destory" us. So, be careful for anons. One of them could be that bitch.Silverrr1 18:34, June 3, 2013 (UTC) XD And I really think she has issues. No kidding.Silverrr1 18:40, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Lol! No bother I am just confused cuz your link goes to Quest 1/Week 1. I am so confused!! xD I can be on today if you want so we can do that :D User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 22:28, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Of course I am! :D I am gonna go sign up for it now xD Message me when you're on and I will be there. User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 22:59, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rainy. I was looking at your quest blog, when I noticed something.. off. You listed Thornpelt's RPer as Spotty, when Tangle RP's Thornpelt, and is the one who signed Thornpelt up. Just thought I'd tell you. (hides)I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 02:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC) It is Da Moss! Hey rainy, You're an admin here, so here is a question: Is the quest 2 sign up finished? Please message me back within 20 minutes or not at all. Mosseye. It's a new disease that is taking the world by storm (talk) 08:28, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hi Rainy! Join Chat,please.It's super boring right now. I'm too sexy for my pelt! Sections cause cool people don't make sections, and I'm just too cool to be cool ;D Oh stahp it you you :] Dun make me cry derpidydoo. Fail but I was a little drunk on your luv so... hehe ruv youuuuu How did you do that, you should show me cause im a curious derp who pleases to know... xD Could you come on Irc cos I wanna chat to you about life and yoloing and also our bbys birthday was yesterday so we outta throw him a late bday party in our little fgirl world :D ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 23:07, June 4, 2013 (UTC) D: Why did you leave chat so suddenly? I STILL LOVE YOU ;_; *grabs leg* [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 23:32, June 4, 2013 (UTC) RP APPRENTICE'S DEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Tangle Fireflies by Owl City. Hey, after Titanium, can you play Fireflies by Owl City, please? Please and thank you! :D [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'''Kaiba is best]][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 22:11, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Chat I am sad. ~ Lilly Awh I love you too-but it was absolutely nessecary some dweebs really need to be taught the basics. Brighty wants you on IRC btw since chat isn' working on her computer :) ~ '''Robo Talk Blog ~ 22:46, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I hope you don't mind that I'm doing this too :) http://sketchtoy.com/36754424 ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 22:54, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I know the memories are all so ahhhhh<3 It was a cheap repayment for yours ;) ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 23:03, June 6, 2013 (UTC) RAINY MY BEAR how did you do the music thing? Me want. Tangle Rainy! Shall we RP Brookwhisper taking Appleshine back to camp and the cats' reactions? I'm putting a strike in this cuz I'm epictastical Awesome Alicorn wrote that.... 100 cats. Seriously. And they didnt give Mistypaw or Fire a chance. Unless Awesome Alicorn has 100 cats (which she doesnt, not even Ice doesnt.) Lunar, Mittens, and a 100 more cats come in behind Lunar and Mittens. Mittens narrowed down her head and narrowed her eyes and said with an evil grin "We tried". Lunar taclked Mistypaw and Mittens tackled Fire. The other warrior cats went afer the other cats. Mittens pinned down Fire and said "Where's your little friends now?!".' I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 02:15, June 9, 2013 (UTC) WFW Hey! Me and Ice wanted to do a NC couple collab, then Ice told me your http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Under_The_Tree is that. We only realized, so we wanted to ask your permisson. If not, shall we change the names or something? loads(truckloads) of love I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 04:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Rainy, I noticed you accepted Kitten's Mistypaw. We already have a Mistypaw, who is mine. I'm fine with her staying an apprentice, but one: she should be a warrior, and two: I'd like it if she'd change the name, as I was not too pleased with Mistybrook, and Mistwhateversheisnow, and we have three Mist(y)____, and that's probably way too many. Anyways, I'm going to clean out the wiki, and put all unactive cats for adoption, like, the cats from those inactive noobs. :/ Mistybird Talk Notice *Ashflight *Beechfur *Dawnpaw *Flashdust *Graybreeze *Lilypaw *Lionpaw *Mosswing *Runokit *Shimmerbreeze *Skymist When was the last time you RPed with these cats? I suggest you put some up for adoption. Wuv you, Mistybird Talk Huh? It's not her username, it's the cat's name. 0.0 I know, I do get defensive..Mistybird Talk To your first message: SO TRUE. It used to be, "Stormstar, can I come in?" "Stormstar, it's me!" People should know you aren't on every single second. And I'm on a lot, and they totally forget about the deputy! Mistybird Talk Hey I fail. For NC Radio I meant Cant Hold Us instead of Thrift shop. Sorry for sucking xp ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 21:29, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rainy!! I wanted to ask how I could put a cat of mine to StarClan. I want to have CIndermask and Tigerstrike die of old age. I don't need or want them anymore. Thanks!! User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 03:12, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can I adopt Stormwatcher? He's Drago's cat, except Drago left, so can I? Grumpiest cat Hey, I know I'm buiesed, but I nominate Ravenpaw for being a grouch. ~Ravenstream 18:57, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'd just like to ask if you could advertise my favorite (besides NigthClan of course!) wiki in the next Nightly. If you will, here's the adress:The warriorcat's life Wiki Thanks! [[User:Ravenstream|~Ravenstream (talk) 19:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC)]] Thanks! ~Ravenstream (talk) 19:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC)]] Okay, thanks Is my cat, Prince, accepted in the clan? Creekstone12 (talk) 02:58, June 12, 2013 (UTC)Creekstone12Creekstone12 (talk) 02:58, June 12, 2013 (UTC)] Quest I just noticed Rhi-Yalo rped in Quest 2/Week 2 with Greystripe, but in your blog, it says only Bluestripe. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 05:10, June 12, 2013 (UTC) No prob! Oh, can you get on chat maybe? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 14:45, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Thymepaw My only cat, Thymepaw, I think needs a page. I can't create one because it's admins only. Would you mind creating a page for her? Thanks for your time. I feel bad for asking a lot from you. Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes (talk) 17:16, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Cat Page Can you change the rank of my cat, Prince, to warrior? ( if you're busy, you dont have to) Creekstone12 (talk) 01:40, June 14, 2013 (UTC)Creekstone12Creekstone12 (talk) 01:40, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Rainy bear Fernpaw is waiting for Stormstar in the Leader Den, and shouldn't we RP Blue and Brook bringing the body back? :D 00:08, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Rainy! Creekstone12 (talk) 04:03, June 15, 2013 (UTC)Creekstone12Creekstone12 (talk) 04:03, June 15, 2013 (UTC) BRVR's Dark FOrm *Grumpiest* LOL BRVR's Dark Form likes killing, and is always angry or maniacal. NOT TO BE CONFUZZLED WITH THE NORMAL BRVR. BE CAREFUL. that thing Ayo Rainy! I'm almost done spicing up the Dog Pack wiki, and I know you said you wanted to be an admin, so yeah. We just need 1: A background image. 2: Chat, Forums, IRC 3: That's about it. Can you do that stuff? [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 15:25, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm on. What is it? *paces* Mistybird Talk Sorry if I'm annoying you But are you going to join my wiki soon? I'm not trying to be annoying, but you said you'd be in it and I'm really anxious to get it started. [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'''Darkeh]][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 21:03, June 17, 2013 (UTC) K, here! http://dog-pack.wikia.com/wiki/Join_the_Pack Go on the link, craete your dog, I`ll make you an admin, and then you can make that stuff you said on the wiki. I need categories for fanfictions and roleplaying too. [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'''Darkeh]][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 22:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Grumpiest Cat Contest REDSCAR!!! Without a doubt. He is super grumpy xD User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 05:00, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Lol. Okay. I see that you are on chat! Wait for like 5 maybe 10 minutes and I will be on!! User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 21:26, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Rainy? Loud has been being rude to After in chat. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 00:13, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rainy. I love you for just being an amazing admin and dealing with all of it. I actually wrote that on the CoNC page when I was pissed off xD I wanted to make a blog because more people would see it. Thanks again Rainy! User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 21:16, June 19, 2013 (UTC) for the DPW Hey Rainy, do you know the coding for templates? I need them to make pages on the DPW. [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'''Darkeh]][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 22:22, June 19, 2013 (UTC) YAY! NICKELBACK! I noticed "If Today Was Your Last Day" is on next on NightClan Radio. YAY! NICKELBACK! [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'''Kaiba is best]][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 23:18, June 19, 2013 (UTC) PS: (Ask me about NightClan Radio on my talk page.) Teach me your magical, musical ways~ '''The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves. 23:42, June 19, 2013 (UTC) They are? I didnt know. Sorry, Rainy <3 I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 23:43, June 19, 2013 (UTC) The musical profile. Like my new siggie? ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 00:14, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeep! :D BUT LOOK AT MY MAD CODING SKILLS XD ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 00:16, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Use which? ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 00:39, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I have a comic that someone made for me, i thought you can you use it for the next nightlyAwesome Alicorn (talk) 01:02, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Ali Hey Rainy!! I wan to get on chat with you but I have to do stuff today, ugh. But later get on and I will be there :D User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 17:10, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorta... okay yeah. But I've been messaged about it. I'll make a greenleaf nightly blog. I also have an idea for next year's quests. Only do quests for greenleaf and leaf-fall, because that's when users are more active. And no greenleaf quest for this year - just a newleaf. Okay? ~Misty Ohai! Thanks for leaving a message on my talk. Flowerblossom 18:00, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Heyo! I have a plan for the NightClan picture for Greenleaf Nightly. If you want, I can draw the outline/lineart of it, and send it to someone who can put in colors and shade and all that stuff. Does that sound ok? Or should I ask one of the other admins? [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 12:20, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay just commenting that the comic about Scourge and Tigerstar really needs to win so thats my vote if you care because its fabulous and funny and omg you should use it k bye now ~ '''Robo Talk Blog ~ 17:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) That we are and such it does \o/ more credit to you though.Anyways, I was thinking for all the RP places we should make it be the same color as the The Star Pool because the rainbow doesnt work so well on blue and its a color that goes well with the background :) ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 02:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Haha I know but it was you more than me so hush. Sorry i can't marry you tho I gonna marry dan! ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 02:41, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ps- I should be getting to the homepage within a day or two. Also, I though the pink of the nightly had a cool clash with the background so we shouldn't change that :) you mean your imaginery husband? ;333 Also, I was wondering if you or another admin could make this page for the different websites and stuff NC is on and the rules about the websites and stuff Danke! ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 02:57, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Roleplaying Exactly how do I roleplay? --LizardMaster178 (talk) 20:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:Roleplaying Thanks so much, Rainy. c: --LizardMaster178 (talk) 20:32, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Also, can I atleast have my character back, since I didn't know? Because that wouldn't be very fair. I'm so sorry Rainy, I have been busy. There has just been so much on my plate and I am trying to live up to the expectations of my family. Another problem is that there are so many cats that have no pages and I don't even know where to start... I'm so sorry, I will try to start finding them and creating the pages... [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 21:33, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Y U GET RID OF NC RADIO!? D: 07:07, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rainy :P I am gonna make a siggie about HailXRain later it's goin to be awesome!! User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 18:12, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I might even get on chat later! See ya later! User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 18:19, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Online Hello Rainy. Are you online? -- LizardMaster178Talk! (talk) 15:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) No its not the new JTC xD It's where you put the cats who have been approved but don't yet have pages so that it is easier to keep track. I thought it would be helpful if the other users put their cats whose pages have not yet been created there so that you guys would know who to make pages for :) ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 20:34, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I've actually decided that I can go through all the archives in the next few days and put all the cats who need pages on the page I created... is that alright? ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 21:14, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Could you please come back on chat if you are still on me? :3 ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 23:39, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Online Hai. Are you online? :) -- LizardMaster178Talk! (talk) 14:37, June 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Online Sure Rainy c: -- LizardMaster178Talk! (talk) 16:41, June 29, 2013 (UTC)